


Тепло

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение для "Гейрангер-фьорда"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло

Перед рассветом часа за два, или, скорее, полтора, Шерлок проснулся от шороха. В полумраке двигался мужчина средних лет, в неплохой физической форме, но слишком шумный, чтобы быть профессионалом. Впрочем, со старательными дилетантами тоже бывали проблемы, поэтому Шерлок еще с самого пробуждения держал пальцы на рукояти пистолета.  
Дверь в комнату скрипнула.  
\- Стоять, - не слишком громко велел Шерлок, многозначительно качнув дулом “Беретты”.  
\- Шерлок? - с удивлением отозвался пришелец.  
\- Лестрейд? - с еще большим удивлением отозвался Шерлок и только потом вспомнил, что сам, кажется, давал инспектору ключи от квартиры. Месяца три назад, когда Лондон был Шерлоку еще дик и колюч. Всё было настолько странно, быстро и неловко, что Шерлок пожалел об этом своем возвращении: мёртвое мёртвым.  
Нынче же утряслось, сгладилось и иногда бывало даже весело.  
\- Ты сам говорил мне приходить в любое время. Я пришёл.  
\- Вероятно, поддался сантиментам, - зевнул Шерлок, пытаясь решить, спать ли дальше, или подыматься. Подыматься не хотелось. По комнате гулял холод. Если возвращаешься за полночь, сил на растопку камина обычно не остается. Проклятые викторианские дома, в которых сквозняки, скелеты в шкафах и плесень.  
\- Я? Да. Ты не отвечаешь на звонки и сообщения уже пять дней. Не заходил на сайт около недели. Молли сказала, не видела тебя с пятнадцатого. Что мне оставалось делать?  
\- Была работа.  
\- У тебя чертовски холодно.  
Шерлок хмыкнул. Натянул одеяло на голову.   
По комнате ходили, негромко постукивали чем-то, позвякивали. На кухне шуршали. После потянуло крепким, пронырливым теплом, разморило, и Шерлок опять начал проваливаться в сон.   
Кровать мягко прогнулась. Сделалось еще теплее, когда вытянулись рядом и неловко обняли.  
Сквозь дрему Шерлок снова хмыкнул, но, в общем, против не был.  
Шерлок любит тепло и кофе. Но кофе потом.


End file.
